Names
In the chakat universe, different species use different naming systems. If not listed here, assume they use human names or no system has been given. Systems Chakats Chakat formal names are composed of three parts, the species' name, their personal name, and their parentage. Personal names typically are descriptive in nature, describing things like their colour or pattern of their coats, or aspects of their personality. For example, Goldfur is named after hir golden yellow coat of fur, whereas Forestwalker is named for hir fondness of nature hiking. While personal names tend to be a single word made up of several words, some names are more complex, such as Dancer by the Sea. The parentage of a chakat is presented with the mother first, followed by the sire, while using either daughter of, or child of. For example: Chakat Goldfur, child of Longstripe and Desertsand. Unlike most species, chakats are not required to use the name they were born with. Rather they can, and often do, change their name. Changing their name is considered to be the first adult decision a chakat cub makes, and it is henceforth unchangeable, except in drastic circumstances. This typically takes place around the age of fifteen Terran years. See also: Chakat naming ceremony Caitians Caitian names, like their language, tend to be difficult and beyond what most morphs and terrans can pronounce. There are few rules for names, except that female names all have the M' honorific, whereas males have the R' honorific (e.g. M'Lai). The honorifics are actually contractions of words that mean "Daughter" and "Son", and are meant to indicate that they are the child of their culture. The honorifics are always used by adults except during intimacy between mates. Children do not use the honorific. It is part of their coming of age to have it bestowed upon them. If the name is particularly complex or difficult to pronounce, the Caitian may take on a nickname in Terranglo, typically a close translation of their given name. For example, M'Rrrt´t´tärkñ takes the name "Rosepetal", which is a translation of the meaning of her name: Petal of the Thorn Flower. Rakshani Rakshani names typically sound strong and have unusual consonants, like Zhane, but also sometimes adopt descriptive names in Terranglo like Caitians. These names follow a structure of given name, sire's name, and House name, such as Baneth ap Quelline na Ramedar. Voxxans Voxxans have a lot in common with Terrans, and frequently have names that sound a lot like Terran ones, but slightly different. For example, Josafeen versus Josephine. However, also in common with Earth, they have a large variety of cultures, and with them a large variety of names, so it's hard to go wrong with them. One culture has a practice similar to the Caitians using an honorific - E'Larra or E'Tina for example. Faleshkarti The Faleshkarti have a very homogenous society, but there are so many billions of them that there's no attempt any more to try to come up with unique ones, and the way their society works, there's little point. Names are assigned to infants with computers that ensure that the same one isn't used in the same district where that individual is likely to spend all hir life. Full name consists of the personal name and a twelve digit ID number, such as Loander 274955370418. Foxtaurs Foxtaurs don't have a particularly unique system; however, male foxtaur names traditionally end in a consonant or hard sound, such as Garrek or Rikandor, whereas female foxtaur names end with a vowel or soft sound, such as Pandora or Jaleth. Popular names may be unique creations, or can be derived from ancient languages, but are frequently constructed from the names of the parents, or honoured relatives. For example, Rikandor was named after his parents - Andori and Kendrik. Eponids :See also Eponid naming conventions. Eponids are still evolving their naming conventions, however certain trends have emerged. Generally they only use one name, a given name. Formal names are actually a statement of parentage much in the manner of horse-breeding; e.g., "Ruth, out of Celine by Rhiannon" or "Camille, out of Starblaze by Celine". Name sources are varied and include human names, typically female (e.g., Camille, Celine, Ruth, etc.) and descriptives (e.g. Starblaze, Boots, Blackie, etc.) Ethula :''See Ethula language → Personal names for full details. Sources *post on Chakat Heaven *Chakat's Den - Foxtaur Facts *An Introduction to Eponids Category:Canon Category:Guides Category:Reference